The Center's research program will continue to emphasize first reproductive biology, and then cardiovascular and metabolic diseases and immune diseases. Cutaneous biology, already deemphasized, will continue primarily on the biology of pigmentation. Research in reproductive biology focuses on the events that control ovulation, spermatogenesis, the reproductive organs, fertilization, and the physiology of the placenta and the fetus. Studies will continue on the physiologic basis of reproductive behavior and on the specific biochemical agents that control such behavior. All investigation will continue to be interdisciplinary, and whenever appropriate will engage the contributions of morphologists, physiologists, biochemists, and behaviorists. Work in cardiovascular diseases will pursue deeper understanding of the biochemical mechanisms that control atherosclerosis and the factors that regulate cholesterol metabolism, as well as the regression of atheromata. Work will continue on the dietary factors that control the absorption of cholesterol. Studies will proceed on the diabetes-like syndrome in Celebes apes. Efforts in immune diseases will focus on the biochemical mechanisms of allergic reaction, organ transplantation, and cancer immunotherapy. Work in cutaneous biology will focus on the genetic control and biochemical basis of melanogenesis, and on the sex skin of female macaques.